cosmic_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Species
Controllers can come in a variety of shapes, sizes and species. While most people pick humans, other species are allowed. Specifically, the ones on this list. To get another species added to this list, please consult one of the admins. We're pretty open to new ideas and we'll probably accept it, we just don't have it here yet. We're currently specifically disallowing the following: Archangels, devils, non-humanoids or creatures significantly bigger than humans. The golden rule is that any species needs to be balanced relative to human controllers of the same skill level. So with the innate powers that come with your non-human species, they need to be given relevant weaknesses to balance it out. Most commonly, this is that their capability with their kinesis is lesser compared to that of a human. Other species with equal amounts of experience compared to a human still won't be as skilled. If we forgot to add your character's species here, feel free to ping Ulysses. 'Regarding half-breeds: '''You can be half-human and half-something else, but otherwise races can't be mixed and matched. For the sake of balance, your half-human half-X character will have the traits of their non-human half. Species by Alphabetical Order '''Angels '- Playing an angel in Cosmic Academy means that you're a natural angel, meaning you were born rather than created by a divine being. You may still have a connection to one though; see The Afterlife for more details. They count as Holy and thus have an inherent weakness to the unholy, but balance this out with the holy magic listed in that link. You can give them more innate abilities, such as allowing them to have wings and fly, but for the love of the Flame keep it balanced out. The most notable weakness of angels is that their innate powers come from the fact that their spirits are intertwined with their physical body, whilst humans have a spirit disconnected from it. This means that for an angel, when the physical body dies, the spirit dies with it. No afterlife awaits them, and the soul cannot be resurrected after death. 'Centaur '- Centaurs are a bit weaker with their kinesis than a human of equal experience due to part of their body being composed of animal form, a half which does not possess the human kinesis ability. In return, Centaurs are inherently fast, though this doesn't help their dodging, and inherently tanky, qualities you rarely see combined but which can be used to devastating effect. 'Cyborgs '- Your specifics depend on how exactly you're designed, so you've got liberty here. Just remember to balance any strengths you have over other races with relevant weaknesses. You may want to talk to an admin to confirm. 'Demons '- Playing a demon in Cosmic Academy means that you're a natural demon, meaning you were born rather than created by a divine being. You may still have a connection to one though; see The Afterlife for more details. They count as Unholy and thus have an inherent weakness to the holy, but balance this out with the unholy magic listed in that link. You can give them more innate abilities, such as allowing them to have wings and fly, but for the love of the Flame keep it balanced out. The note about an angel's soul also applies to demons. 'Dragonborn '- Humanoid dragons have some obvious advantages. Hard scales give them innate armour, wings allow flight, and their physical prowess is nothing to laugh at. Note that dragonborn do not, however, have intelligence above that of a human, nor do they have any breath weapon innately. (If you wanna be a pyrokinesic and learn to breathe fire that way, be my guest.) Downsides are having lower skill with their kinesis compared to a human with the same amount of experience as them, as well as having lower stamina. It's in a dragon's nature; there's a reason they like to sleep on piles of gold for centuries at a time. Lastly, while a dragonborn's scales are tough, the flesh underneath is softer than a human's. If scales are broken or pierced, they have a big vulnerability. 'Elves '- You can choose your interpretation of elves and run with it; we'll step in if we think it's unreasonable. Remember to balance strengths out with weaknesses. 'Furries '- You can play humanoids that resemble specific animals, including nekos. They may have certain strengths or weaknesses associated with their resemblance to the animal. Keep it balanced. 'Humans '- Pretty self-explanatory. Humans are humans. So, with all these other creatures with innate special abilities, why play a human? Well, the main reason is that while humans have no innate special abilities, they can also *learn* new abilities, such as perfecting their kinesis, better than any other species. The greatest wielders of any kinesis are human, and in order to keep these various species balanced, choosing almost any species other than human means that your power with your kinesis will be a bit lower than an equally-experienced human to compensate for the fact that you have additional abilities. There are lore reasons for it as well that are currently a mystery. If you're indecisive about what to choose, humans are always a good choice. 'Orcs '- Self-explanatory. Slightly bigger and physically stronger than humans, but with less kinesic ability. 'Slimes '- Slimes are barely-understood creatures made of a slimey substance. The specifics of slime composure vary from slime to slime, but the major ingredients are usually water and raw mana. They lack an inherent gender, but most choose to assume male or female forms by shaping their slime. They're tankier than most humans, but have a lesser kinesis ability than a human of equal experience. Slimes are also inherently Holy, meaning they will both do extra damage to unholy things and take more damage from unholy things. They don't inherently have holy magic unless they choose to learn it, which is time that could have been devoted to improving in other aspects anyway. 'Spirits '- Not all spirits are taken by reapers, and you may choose to play one as a character. Keep in mind that it needs a reasonable motivation for being at Cosmic Academy, and of course, to keep it balanced. 'Trolls '- You can choose your interpretation of trolls as you see fit, but generally speaking trolls are tougher than humans and have innate regenerative abilities, but are slow and less effective with their kinesis compared to a human. 'Vampires '- You can choose your interpretation of Vampires and run with it; we'll step in if we think it's unreasonable. Remember to keep it balanced though with strengths and relevant weaknesses. The one consistency is that vampires count as Unholy, and thus both deal more damage to and take more damage from holy stuff. An alternative is playing Bloodivores, humanoids with a voracious appetite for blood and the smell of which drives them into a murderous frenzy, but have no additional innate powers. 'Werewolves '- Werewolves are seperate from wolf furries in that they specifically have a human and a werewolf form. They are inherently weaker with their kinesis compared to a human of equal experience since some of their kinesis energy is needed to sustain their wolf half, even while it's dormant. Werewolves are forcibly transformed into their wolf form during the full moon, but otherwise can switch to and back at will. However, the transformation does damage to oneself to use as your bones are bent and shapen to your new form, and the transformation takes time during which your opponent can be preparing or shooting you more with their AK-47. During your transformation, however, both your speed and your strength are increased. Part of the power budget of this species is spent on the fact that they have a transformation at all, which inherently gives more versatility. In some fights it may be worth it to just stayin human form and not suffer the damage/lost time of transforming, while in other fights becoming a wolf may be the best option. Werewolves are inherently Unholy, meaning they both deal more damage to and take more damage from holy stuff. Category:Species Category:Character Creation